


Poolside Blues

by Apricotflyer



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lowkey shipping, Opening Up, very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotflyer/pseuds/Apricotflyer
Summary: Lian and Ying sharing a quiet moment sitting at the edge of the pool, when Ying notices Lian doesn't seem all that happy and encourages her friend to open up to her.





	Poolside Blues

Lian was sitting on the edge of the pool, her sandals off to the side as she dipped her toes in the water. She exuded elegance, her posture perfect with not a hair out of place. She wasn’t someone who was needlessly loud or careless in how she expressed herself, but even still that silence had never felt this tense. Though maybe that wasn’t Ying’s judgement to make.

Ying had been hanging around Lian a lot more lately, and surprisingly Lian didn’t seem to mind although she probably would rather be alone. But she’d never complained and Ying took that to mean they had some kind of friendship. She found the white-haired woman to be intriguing and she always felt a warm sense of comfort around her. Her own excited and gentle nature balanced well with Lian’s demeanour, and sure, she could be a bit proud and overconfident at times but Ying could deal with that.

The elf kicked her feet in the water, shifting slightly to turn her body a little more towards Lian. Her stern blue eyes just kept staring into the water and Ying knew something was wrong. “Hey, is everything alright Lian?” she questioned, twirling her dark hair around her finger absentmindedly with nerves.

For a moment there wasn’t any reaction, just the soft sound of water lapping at their feet and the occasional bird call. Then Lian looked up and stared, blue eyes immediately narrowing in defence. “Ying, everything is fine. I do not understand why you think anything is wrong. I am the Scion of House Aico after all and nothing can waver my confidence.” She stated it loudly as if it was an unchanging fact. It sounded pre-rehearsed.

Ying forced herself not to sigh, she’d spent enough time with Lian to know when she pulled her title out in a sentence she was either introducing herself or getting defensive. Getting to know someone as prideful as Lian was tough enough, and Ying didn’t appreciate the attempt at pushing her away. Normally she’d have some fun, find a way to cheer the other person up with her illusions, or splash water at them in this context. But with Lian, she’d have to go for a different approach. She really was genuinely concerned about Lian considering she was constantly using her attitude as a mask. Ying had never seen her cry, or overexcited, even her anger developed into a careful speech filled with power.

Lian had gone back to staring at the pool after her statement and she was probably hoping the support would drop the topic. ‘Not a chance.’ Ying settled her hand over Lian’s and smiled gently at the woman. Inside she was screaming at herself and trying not to look flustered, she wasn’t even sure if Lian hated contact like this and she was immediately regretting this idea. It felt way too intimate, but she had to keep going. She really wanted to help Lian with whatever she was feeling, so Ying pushed away her anxiety for the moment.

“Oh come on Lian. Please just tell me, I know something’s troubling you. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she said, keeping that kind smile on her face. The brunette really needed Lian to trust her, and she hoped that it was clear upon her face.

Lian sighed, keeping her eyes trained on the pool water. She didn’t move away from the contact though. “I-,” she offered weakly in protest, before giving in and turning to stare at Ying. There was a glaring intensity there. “As long as you keep your promise. I trust you.” She said it without wavering, and Ying attempted not to look surprised. She didn’t actually think Lian would tell her anything, but maybe she’d gotten through to her. Ying realised Lian was silent because she was waiting for an answer or clarification and so she hurriedly nodded.

Lian took a deep breath before continuing, “It’s just, I always feel so guilty around you. You’re so open with how you feel and can easily talk about yourself and other things. And I want to talk to you about personal things, but I just don’t know how. I was taught to never be vulnerable.” Lian shifted awkwardly, struggling to keep her eye contact. “I’m scared of being weak. And this kind of…. Hanging out is so strange to me because I know you aren’t using me, but I keep being so suspicious and..”

Ying took the moment Lian trailed off as her chance to interrupt her, it was obvious she wasn’t ready to fully open up to her yet and that was ok. “Come on Lian. It’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes. You don’t have to open up all the time but just know that I’m here,” Ying said, calmly smiling. “We’re friends right?”

“Yeah, friends,” Lian smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, and though I don't really ship the two anymore I still think this fic is pretty cute.


End file.
